


Bruised Lies

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Murder, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Gangs, Gay Panic, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Alexander had a close to perfect life. Despite his parents dying in a car accident at the age of four, he had everything. His adoptive parents were amazing and his life was completely normal and perfect. Perfect boyfriend. Amazing friends.He was just never told about his parents running the biggest drug cartel in New York and his boyfriend and his friends working for them.When Alexander becomes close with two cops, of course problems arise. It wouldn't be angsty if they didn't.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I want to inform you all that I won't be giving individual chapters warnings. Please pay heed to the tags. I will be adding more as the story goes. For certain portions, I will be warning and sectioning them so they can be skipped, but it will either have an individual chapter or be warned just before. Please be safe loves!
> 
> Also, this first chapter is short, I know it's purpose is to explain a few things and get a few balls rolling.

Alexander had lived quite the comfortable life. After his biological parents passed when he was only a child, he had been adopted by the Washingtons. They had money and spoiled their son. The one thing they never mentioned to anyone, however, was their jobs. Their front was a chain of dispensaries. Their son never had reason to question them.

On the side, however, was where things got slippery. Sure, in the laws eyes, they were doing everything legally. However, that isn't the case with just where they get their products from or just how many they sell to, nevertheless who they sell to. They were drug lords of one of the biggest cartels running out of New York.

They'd been carefully keeping Alexander out of their work. They wanted to be sure he would be safe if they ever got busted. Completely innocent, and he was. Alexander had a normal group of friends, an amazing boyfriend of almost three years. Everything was going great for him. 

Or so he thought.

John, his boyfriend worked for his parents, along with Lafayette and Hercules, his two most trusted friends. But that was the thing, wasn't it? They were  _trusted._  His parents knew he'd be safe around them, and it made them much more relaxed when Alexander and John started dating. They knew he was safe at all times.

When Alexander began writing books his adoptive parents were over the moon. Not only was Alexander safe, but he was home most of the time.

"Johnnnnn," Alexander said, draping himself over John who had previously been relaxing on this couch.

"Whaaaat?" John ran a hand through Alexander's raven black hair, falling down to his shoulders.

Alexander looked up and grinned, his violet eyes shining. "I'm borrreeeddd. Entertain me." John chucked in response.

"Of course. How would I have thought it would be anything different." Alexander grinned in response, leaning up to steal a kiss.

"No idea. It's not like we've been friends for years, and have been dating for two of those years." John chuckled, kissing Alexander again. "Oh! Also, Thomas and James are coming over for dinner tomorrow." The South Carolinian nodded, hiding his nerves. He always got nervous when Alexander started hanging out with other people.

In his defense, it was pretty much his job to protect him. Not only as his boyfriend but as someone who worked for his dad. Though that was the biggest rule. Everyone who knew about Alexander was to make sure he never found out. It was for his own safety anyways.

"Alright. So what I'm hearing is... you're going to order takeout, make it look like you cooked it, then claim you cooked it?"

"Yup!" Alexander grinned, pulling John into another kiss. Although instead of a quick peck, he held John close, moving so he was now straddling his partner. John responded by wrapping his arms around the Alexander's waist and pulling him as close as he could.

John started slowly trailing kisses down Alexander's neck, stopping where his neck connected to his shoulder and sucking on the spot, leaving small bites. Alexander let out a small moan, which only encouraged John further. He pulled Alexander's shirt off, trailing kisses down as far as he could reach with Alexander sitting on top of him.

The smaller man ground down on John's lap, feeling his pants grow tighter. Alexander reconnected their lips, using the small groan John let out as a chance to slide his tongue into the taller male's mouth.

As Alexander reached for John's waistband there was a knock at the door, causing both men to break apart. "One minute!" John shouted, Alexander sliding off his lap and pulling his shirt over his head. Alexander pouted, earning a chuckle from John, who went and opened the door once they both looked presentable.

Upon opening the door, Lafayette and Hercules rushed in, muttering things to John in a hushed tone. Alexander gave them a weird look, confused. Why would they be whispering? Lafayette glanced at Alexander and gave him a small smile before pulling John out the door with them, who mouther 'I'm sorry' before being dragged away.

The small man sighed. This was always how it was. Probably something with work. It was just odd how they never said anything around Alexander. It's not like he was going to tell anybody. What could they be hiding?

**-=+=-**

When Thomas and James showed up the next day, Alexander was a little upset John had to leave for a work emergency, but let it be. He trusted John, right? John wouldn't cheat on him. They've been together so long. The three were sitting at the dining room table, munching on their takeout. Alexander hadn't had the heart to even try to make it look like he had cooked, which had earned worried glances from the other men.

"Alexander, are you feeling okay?" Thomas asked. The short man looked up and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"About what? You seem so down. Is it something with John?" James gave Alexander a worried look while he spoke.

"He's just been so busy with work lately. Like every time we plan on doing something work gets in the way, but I don't even know if it's actually work anymore."

Thomas looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think John's cheating on me or something. It's always at night and for some reason he refuses to take his shirt off around me. Like, what is he hiding?" Alexander didn't notice he was crying until he was pulled into a hug by Thomas.

"Hey, it's alright. If he is, that's his fault." James said, rubbing Alexander's back.

"Maybe try catching him in the shower? If he won't take his shirt off in front of you, he'll definitely have it off in the shower."

"I just don't want to lose him..." Alexander drifted off at one point, and when he eventually did, Thomas carried him to his bed, laying him down.

"James, I'm serious there's no way he knows anything about it. He has to be innocent."

"I know Thomas, but we still have to keep our guards up! He's his son, and he's surrounded by them. He has to know something."

"If he knew something James he would know why work is so important for John. He wouldn't be crying, thinking he's cheating."

"Alright... We'll get him off the suspect list. He's still valuable though. He's related to Washington and might be able to lead us to him."

"It still makes you wonder though, why doesn't he know? He's smart, good with money, and would have been a valuable asset. Maybe-"

Alexander walked into the room James and Thomas had been talking in. "What do you mean, suspect list? What were you talking about?" Thomas and James exchanged "oh shit" glances. Alexander wasn't supposed to know about the case. Especially if he was found to be innocent.

"And you know something about why John hasn't been home? Why? Tell me." James was the first to crack. He knew anyway. He was clearly innocent and wasn't a danger.

"We can't tell you everything, but you have to understand we didn't know who you were until after we got to know you."

"Just spill it out!"

And so they did. They told Alexander what they could, and by the time they were done, he seemed pissed. And he was. "Fuckers! So basically, everyone I fucking know works for my dad, who runs a fucking drug cartel? None of this fucking information seemed important enough for anyone to mention?!"

"We're sorry we couldn't tell you, but if you knew anything about it we could have been in serious danger," James muttered.

"Oh, I can easily ignore that, it makes sense. But not only my fucking friends, my dad and my boyfriend of two years! Fucking lied to me my entire life! No wonder he's always gone! He probably doesn't even fucking care."

Thomas pulled Alexander into another hug. "Hey, it's okay. John definitely cares about you. I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for not telling you."

Alexander shook his head and cried for the second time that night. "C-can I stay with one of you? I don't want to face any of them right now..."

"Of course! You can have my spare room." Thomas said, rubbing Alexander's back. James glanced around.

"Well, if you don't wanna deal with any of them right now, we should probably get going soon. Why don't you go get a bag together while I get the car ready." James gave Alexander a calming smile, leaving the apartment when Alexander nodded.

Alexander threw his important things in a bag, scribbling out a note to John that yes, he was okay, and no, don't come looking because he didn't want to be found. When it was done, he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed Thomas out of the house.


	2. 1

Alexander awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. He jolted up, calming when he remembered where he was and why. With a huff, Alexander wrapped the blanket around himself, curling into a small ball on the bed. Of course he would be sulking. After the previous day and everything he had found out, who wouldn't be upset?

When curiosity eventually struck, Alexander grabbed his phone, looking at the missed called and text messages from John, Lafayette, Hercules, and several from his parents. Fuck them all. They all lied to him and thought it was okay? Fuck that shit. There was a knock on the door, and the raven-haired man mumbled out a come in, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and sitting up.

In the doorway stood Thomas, completely dressed and ready for the day, presumably to go to work. "I have to leave for work shortly, but there are some muffins and coffee in the kitchen, and since I won't be back until five or six, feel free to raid the kitchen." Alexander nodded, waving before Thomas left, leaving Alexander alone with his thoughts for the day.

 

Alexander's day wasn't extremely productive, most of it spent either sobbing about everything that had happened or ignoring phone calls from his friends and family, save when Thomas or James would check in on him to make sure he was alright. Hours passed before there was a knock on the door. Opting to ignore it, as anyone he was mentally prepared to see had a key, Alexander only turned the volume on the tv up louder.

The knocking persists, and getting annoyed, Alexander gets up, wrapping the fluffy, furry blanket he had been curled up with around his shoulders, huffing as he opened the door. Standing on the opposite side was John, looking like a complete mess.  _Serves him right._ Alexander thought. "What the fuck do you want." John responded by bringing him into a hug.

Not being in the mood for anymore bullshit, Alexander pushed him away, crossing his arms. "No, tell me what the fuck you want. Don't just show up and act like everything is just fine!" John looked confused.

"Alex, what are you talking about-"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! So tell me? Was it fun? Did you enjoy acting as if I actually fucking mattered to you?" Alexander was shouting, the blanket having fallen into a pool at his feet. "Stop playing your sick games. You and everyone else fucking lie to me for my entire fucking life and act like everything is just fine and peachy!"

"Alex, calm down, why wouldn't you matter to me? And what games? What lies? You just ran off, Alex we've all been so worried about you. You just ran off, you could have gotten hurt. And then I come and find you at Jefferson's house?" John stepped closer to Alexander, who took another step back.

"John what the fuck else would I be talking about? If you don't know what lie I'm talking about, how many times have you lied to me? Let me guess, my father put you up to this? Told you, Lafayette and Hercules to get close to me, just so you always had eyes on me?" The smaller man was fuming, looking at the other with a challenge in his eyes.

"What the hell? Who the fuck fed you those lies? Alex, of course I care about you. Of course Laf and Herc care about you. We always have." John knew what Alexander was getting out, hoping it wasn't Thomas and James who had told Alexander. If it had been them then that meant Alexander possibly knew  _how_ they knew so much about John and the others.

"Just shut the fuck up and leave me be! And the 'lies' I was fed? Those were from you and George, the people I was  _supposed_  to be able to trust. But no. I couldn't. I overheard James and Thomas talking and they told me fucking everything, so guess what? You can stop pretending to care! You can stop acting like you give a shit about me! Secret's out! And guess what? I want nothing to do with any of it." Alexander calmed down a bit, taking a few breaths.

"I'll go get my things tomorrow, and leave my key on the fucking counter because I'm done with this shit. I'm not going to go on and act like everything is alright. Tell George to stop contacting me as well. I don't want anything to do with any of you." John could only look at Alexander in response, expression utterly heartbroken. he looked like he wanted to cry, but at the same time he knew he couldn't fix this.

John had fucked up. Sure his relationship with Alexander had started off as pretending to be his friend to help out the Washingtons, but in the end he had caught feelings for the tiny man before him. He nodded before turning and walking off, not letting the tears spill until he was sure Alexander wouldn't see nor hear him.

When John left, Alexander wanted to cry. Sure, John and everyone had fucked up and he was pissed but still... him and John had been together for so long. It truly felt like there was something there. Like John actually cared... No. he needed to stop those thoughts.

John and everyone had lied to him for years, and shouldn't be acting as if everything was okay. In the morning once he was sure John would be gone he was going to go and get the rest of his things, and never look back. Now that he knew about it all, he couldn't feel bad if they all did get caught.

Sure he still loved them and he still harbored feelings for John but it's like defending a murderer who you know is guilty. They may seem like a good person, but it doesn't change what they did. Alexander sat on the couch, the blanket wrapped tightly around him, lost in thought. He had no idea how long had passed before The door opened, and James and Thomas came walking in, chatting casually. They seemed to calm, so happy, and they knew they could trust each other. Their friendship wasn't built off lies...

And he was crying. Thomas was the first to notice, coming over and pulling him into an embrace without hesitation. James glanced at Alexander before slipping away into the kitchen, coming out a few moments later with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. James handed the ice cream to Alexander, setting up Netflix and playing Queer Eye. All of this was done without a single word spoken.

Alexander was grateful for them in that moment. They didn't ask him any questions, didn't pry or anything, only made sure he was okay and made sure he knew they were there. It was refreshing from Lafayette's motherly nature, or the way John would always hover and ask a million times if he was okay.

Sighing, Alexander ate the ice cream, focusing his attention to the T.V. After about an hour Thomas pulled out his phone, ordering Chinese food as it was clear nobody was in the mood to cook that night. When it arrived, Alexander gratefully took his share of food, munching on it slowly. he ended up curled into Thomas' side when they were done, Thomas running a soothing hand through his hair. James had already left as it was getting late, and he had work the next morning, plus a wife to get home to.

"You feeling any better?" Thomas asked softly while they watched T.V.

Alexander nodded. "A little... still hurts but I'll get over it... John showed up today."

"Is that why...?" Alexander nodded in response.

"Yeah... I'm gonna get the rest of my things tomorrow. I don't want anything to do with any of them right now..."

"Of course, you want any help? I could drive you whenever it's best," the Virginian offered. Alexander nodded, giving him a small smile in thanks. They turned their attention back to the T.V., Alexander falling asleep shortly after.

Thomas chuckled when he noticed this, carefully picking him up and bringing him to the guest bedroom, making sure he was covered with a blanket before leaving to go to sleep himself.

**-=+=-**

Alexander woke up the next morning confused. He didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, looking around in his confusion. Thomas must have carried him to bed the previous night. With a groan, Alexander slowly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready and attempt to tame his mess of hair that was tangled in its hair tie.

It took almost an hour before he was presentable to leave the house, heading to the kitchen to get some coffee. When Alexander entered he noticed Thomas cooking breakfast, smiling a little, remembering all the times John would do something like that for him... No, stop that right there.

No more thinking of John. John lied. Deceived you.  _Was probably getting paid to act like he loved you._ Alexander thought with a sour taste in his mouth. Before he could fall too far in his thoughts a warm mug of something was being pressed into his hands. Alexander blinked up at Thomas, muttering a  _'thank you'_ before taking a sip.

The smaller man sat at one of the bar stools, watching Thomas while drinking his coffee. He knew he had a blank, empty look in his eye but couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter anyways. Before long, a plate of food was being pushed in front of him, along with a fork. It was bacon, eggs, rice, and toast.  _The same thing John would always make you._ Alexander felt himself tear up.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him, leaning into the touch as he started to silently cry. "I-I'm so sorry I'm s-such a mess.." Alexander muttered between silent sobs.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault this happened Alexander. None of this is your fault. You just found out everyone you've ever trusted lied to you. Of course you're going to be upset. It's all going to be okay though. You're going to overcome this. It's going to be okay." Alexander could only nod in response, wiping away his tears. When he finally calmed his breathing, him and Thomas ate their breakfast.

They waited another hour before leaving, heading straight to Alexander and John's apartment. When they got there, Alexander felt warm tears falling down his face, but only wiped them away and packed away his things, Thomas helping him carry them to the car when he had a bag full. It took them almost two hours, going through everything and packing up basically everything in Alexander's office.

Alexander had just set the key on the counter and was grabbing his last bag when he heard a knock on the door. Thomas knew the door was unlocked, so why was he knocking? Did he accidentally lock it? He walked over to the door with the bag, opening it and looking up. He had expected to see Thomas standing there, but was surprised when he saw Lafayette and Hercules standing there instead.

Before he could get a word out Lafayette brought him into a bone-crushing hug. No, actually he  _tried_ pulling Alexander into a hug, but failed when Alexander pushed him away. "Oh, fucking great you too acting like everything isn't just fine. Fuck off." Lafayette looked to Alexander confused, then looked back in the apartment, noticing just how empty it was.

"Alexander! What are you speaking of? And where are all your things?" Lafayette went to hug him again, but this time Alexander stepped away.

"Stop fucking acting. I fucking told John I didn't want anything to do with any of you."

Hercules was the one to speak this time. "So that must have been why John called us at three am sobbing. What happened? You guys never fight like this!"

"What fucking reason would he have for being upset! Just upset his fucking toy is gone? I don't know why either of you are trying anyways. Secret's out! None of you actually fucking care! What fucking ever." Alexander threw his hands up, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Lafayette and Hercules stopped him, grabbing onto his arm. "Alex, what are you talking about? One minute, everything is fine, and the next you're acting like this! What has gotten into you?" Hercules was getting angry. Whatever. It didn't matter. None of this did.

"Why don't we start on how you all fucking work for my fucking dad! Oh, what about the part where he's a fucking  _drug lord._  Yes, everything is just fine and dandy. You should be glad I'm done with you all! One less nuisance." Alexander pulled his arm from Hercules' grip, running off. He ignored their shouts, dropping his bag.

Fuck this. Fuck everything. He knew he ran past where Thomas was waiting but Alexander could care less. He just needed to get away. get away from all the bullshit lies and drama. he turned down one of the sketchier streets, one where his father had always told him to avoid. Whatever.

At least it was whatever until he felt someone grabbing him from behind, and a weird tasting liquid poured down his throat. The last thing he heard before he passed out was someone saying, "The boss gonna love this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEE THIS WAS A FUN ONE TO WRITE.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be in the end notes.

When Thomas, Lafayette, and Hercules ran over to where Alexander had run off, all they could find was his phone on the ground and a van pulling off into the distance.

"Merde! Hercule, va appeler John et Washington. Je ne vais pas pour le sien," Lafayette pointed to Thomas, "stupidité!"

Thomas gave him a dirty look, grabbing Alexander's phone and looked at it, seeing the screen was shattered. Looking around, there weren't any signs of a struggle, but Alexander was rash, not an idiot. He knows they would assume the worst if they found his phone shattered, but him not in sight.

Thomas called James, rushing off to his car, Lafayette and Hercules already gone. When James eventually picked up the phone, Thomas was already almost to his car.

"Hey! How are-"

Thomas cut him off. "Something happened to Alexander. Lafayette and Mulligan showed up and he ran off. I found his phone shattered on the sidewalk." James muttered something under his breath, and there was some rustling around before he got a response.

"Meet me at the station. If we're dealing with a possible kidnapping, especially because of  _who_  was possibly kidnapped, it's most likely someone with some sort of grudge against the Washingtons. We might be able to make some sort of deal with them."

"Alright. We should be careful though. Mulligan and Lafayette quite possibly could have alerted the Washingtons. And by that there's quite the high chance he now knows who we are. James, this could potentially get extremely dangerous." Thomas began driving, following the familiar route to the police station.

"I know, Thomas but now we're talking about people's lives. I know how much the gremlin has grown on you, and I don't want to see you heartbroken again. Especially after Martha-"

"Don't even mention her! We both know it was my fucking fault she left." Thomas looked to the road, barely noticing the stoplight.

"Thomas it's not your fault with what happened. You offered to help her..." James' tone was soft and caring, and the Virginian knew he was right. He  _had_  offered to help Martha, but she refused. She left him and hadn't contacted him since, or replied to any of his attempts to get in though with her and possibly get to know his kid.

The whole thing was a shitstorm.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm almost there anyways. Meet me in my office, alright?" James gave him a yes before hanging up. As soon as Thomas was at the station, he went inside, rushing to his office to see James already there waiting for him.

"You feeling okay?" James asked when Thomas walked in.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine James, why would I not be?" Thomas replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you need to keep it together, alright? We're going to find him, and he's going to be alright. If they hurt him right away and they /do/ want something, they should knew they won't have the upper hand." Thomas nodded slowly.

"Let's get searching then."

**-=+=-**

Alexander woke up with a weird feeling in his gut, as if something was wrong. When he opened his eyes he realized something /was/ wrong. His wrists were tied to the chair he was sitting in, along with his ankles. When he looked around, he was in a practically bare room, with nothing but a table with a few objects he couldn't make out and what looked like bloodstains on the floor.

That was when the memories came flooding back. Running away from Lafayette and Hercules, ignoring Thomas' shouts for him to stop. The person grabbing him and doing... something to him.

In a state of panic, Alexander called out for John, then Thomas, freaking out while he did so. It felt like everything was caving in on him. He couldn't move, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. The next thing he knew someone was in the room with him. There were concerned shouts, and then another set of footsteps.

 _Why can't I breathe_! Alexander thought. Where were John and Thomas? Where was he? There was a sudden sharp pain on his face, but Alexander couldn't find himself to care. He didn't want to be here. he didn't want for any of this to happen. he wanted to go back to simply a week ago, cuddled on the couch with John while watching movies.

There were tears pouring down his face, and the sharp pain in his face happened again. There were screams, but Alexander couldn't hear. He still couldn't even breathe. The last thing he noticed before he passed out again was that he was genuinely fucked.

When Alexander woke up again he wasn't alone. There were two people quietly talking in the corner of the room. He faked being asleep, listening to the conversation.

"He'd be perfect! He has a feminine frame, and he clearly can't give us any information anyways." A deep, British sounding voice said.

"No! King, if you send him... There... There's no way they'd make a deal with us. If they knew what was happening they'd try storming the place." The second voice was much younger sounding, but still had the British accent.

"So they don't know. We get videos and photos of him now, and use those. We could get so much money off him baby." There was a moment of silence before there was a sigh.

"Okay. Fine. Do you want me to go get Reynolds so they can start taking pictures?" The younger voice asked.

"Get Maria as well. When we're done with the pictures she can pretty him up. He's gotta look perfect for my clients." Whoever the other guy was muttered a ' _yes sir'_  before rushing off.

When he was sure there was only one other person, he feigned waking up, blinking and looking around. The only other person left in the room wore a cape looking thing.

Whoever it was noticed his movements and walked over to him, roughly grabbing his face and forcing Alexander to face him. Alexander opened his eyes, letting out a small whimper.

"Oh don't worry dear. You'll be home eventually if either you can tell us information about your father, or if he complies with our requests." The man gave him an evil looking smile.

Alexander was shaking too much with fear, trying and failing to hide the fear in his eyes. Moments later three people entered the room, a shorter woman with beautiful curves, and two guys. 

Before he got a chance to react to the newcomers, one of the guys came over, shoving a piece of fabric into his mouth and securing it with another tied around his face. Alexander winced when his hair got caught in the cloth, hating the feeling of being so helpless.

There was nothing he could do. Completely and utterly at the mercy of the people standing before him, and whoever these 'clients' were. All Alexander could do was hope someone found him before it was too late. When the men continued to fuck with him, she struggled slightly, stilling when one of them pressed a knife to his throat.

"Continue to fight us, and you don't see your fucktoy again. What's his name? John? Laurens, I believe?" Alexander felt a warm tear fall down his face, carefully nodding. The knife was removed, and moments later they must have deemed him presentable for their purposes as they started to take photos, and occasionally before they'd take a picture they'd threaten him or John.

It felt like an eternity before they were done, all but the robed guy leaving, the girl walking over with a small box. She knelt by him, looking over to the guy in the robe. "Could you step out King, so I could get him ready?" She asked, pulling out a syringe, gently holding it. Alexander eyed the syringe, fear clear in his eyes.

"Make sure he's sedated, and get Reynolds if he starts something." the girl nodded, and he left. When they were alone, she took the gag off, speaking to Alexander quietly. "All it is is morphine. It should help numb some of the pain they're gonna try to inflict on you. My name is Maria." She gave him a soft smile, pulling out an antiseptic wipe and opening it, wiping it on the needle and his arm.

Alexander let Maria do her thing to him, closing his eyes and just hoping she was as sweet as she seemed so far. He was still slightly weak from whatever they had given him before. He was disgusted when he saw the 'clothing' he was supposed to put on.

Maria gave him a look of understanding before helping him strip. By this point, he could care less as to what happened. The morphine Maria had given him was in full effect and he could have sworn there was something calming laced in it. When she inevitably deemed him ready she stepped away, pulling down her shirt a bit to reveal a small crown tattooed on her collarbone.

"If you need anything, as someone with a similar tattoo for me. I'll do what I can to help you out."

"And why should I trust you?" Alexander asked, crossing his arms, partially in an attempt to cover himself up even slightly.

"Look, Alexander, not everyone here has much of a choice. We help each other out. Makes it a little more bearable. If you don't have allies you're not going to make it out." Maria set a hand on his upper arm gently. "And I'm telling you now, having a connection with someone who could 'accidentally' forget to schedule clients is a good thing. Especially where King plans on sending you."

Alexander looked up. "What do you mean by that...?" He was hoping he's just be left to rot. That was something he could handle. Although considering what he had heard so far that wasn't going to be the case.

"I... Just prepare yourself. Mentally and physically. Pray whoever would notice you missing is smart enough to find you."

"Would anyone be able to get any information to anyone outside of here?"

"I... might know a guy. Who would you want to contact?" Maria removed her arm, looking at Alexander nervously.

"I just... at this point considering what I've found out recently almost anyone who works for my d-" he stopped himself. "Washington. I... would you happen to know a Hercules Mulligan?" He knew it was a long shot, but as pissed as he was with Hercules he seemed like his best chance.

Maria was quiet for a few moments in thought. "I think... Why him specifically though?"

"I know him, and he'd be able to get directly to someone who could do something."

"I'll see what I can do. Now before they get suspicious, I should go." Alexander nodded in response, letting Maria retire the bonds. When she was done she left the room, giving him a gentle smile before exiting.

Moments later two of the men returned, grinning maliciously. Before he could exactly respond they shoved something in his mouth, instructing him to swallow. He did, biting the inside of his cheek.

Within seconds everything went black again. 

**-=+=-**

Hercules was walking out when he was pulled to the side. His instinct was to push them off, but when he turned to the person he calmed when he saw Maria.

"So what brings you to me this time? I won't be able to get any of you girls your pills for another three days, and I thought I gave you enough-"

Maria cut him off. "Someone under the name Alexander told me to find you. Said you knew him."

Hercules went silent when he heard Alexander's name. "Alexander Hamilton, perhaps?" Maria nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hercules. "If you left for the night would anyone mention you missing?"

"No, the girls would have my back, say I'm sick or something."

"Good. Can I trust you to not say anything?"

Maria was taken aback. "What do you mean..?"

"Because I want to take you to meet a few people, but I need to be sure you won't say anything. I could get in trouble for simply doing this."

"If I help you and keep quiet for now, can you make sure my girls are safe, and get us anything we'd need for the next three months?"

Hercules gave her a small smile. "Sweetheart if this goes to plan you won't be here for three more months."

Maria nodded. "Let's do this then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:  
> "Merde! Hercule, va appeler John et Washington. Je ne vais pas pour le sien, stupidité!" - "Fuck! Hercules, go call John and Washington. I'm not going down for his stupidity!"


End file.
